Namikaze Industries
by Shortie12
Summary: Naruto and Gaara taken from their orhphanage to go to a prestigious boarding school. What awaits the there and how it affects their lives and those of others.
1. Chapter I

**Namikaze Industries**

This is my first crak at a fan fic to try and cut me some slack.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Disclaimer:_ I don not own Naruto or anyone associated with Naruto.

* * *

The blonde boy continued to just gaze out of the car window, looking boringly at the English countryside as the car sped to its destination, the boy did not look to be any older than nine or 10 years of age. He turned to the red headed boy that sat next to him on the seat of the car; the boy looked to be a bit older than the blonde. The blonde's azure eyes showed his boredom and impatience with the ride.

"Gaara how long do you think until we arrive?" He asked the red head, Gaara.

"I don't know how long but why don't you try and take a nap so you will be rested when we do get there." Gaara replied, looking at his companion with is sea foam eyes. The red head had black eyeliner lining his eyes and a red Japanese kanji on his forehead.

"Yeah Naruto, Gaara is right take a nap that will make the ride go quicker," The man who was driving the car said to the boys in the back as he looked at them through the rear view mirror. Some of his silver hair covered his left eye leaving unable to be seen. "considering it will take a bit longer to get there."

All Naruto did at being told this was give an acknowledging grunt to the man. Even thou he smiled at Naruto's antics Gaara did not like the younger boy's rudeness.

"Naruto apologize to Kakashi for being rude." He said, not looking pleased at his younger companion. Kakashi, had told them when he had picked them up this morning that theu could call him by his first name and not to call him Mr. Hatake.

"Its okay Gaara, I don't mind. I get those replies all the time." Kakashi said continuing to smile at Naruto.

"I apologize for my rudeness Kakashi." Naruto said, he did not seem to like to apologize to Kakashi but did it because Gaara had asked it of him. The boys were close that much was certain. It seemed as thou they had been through a lot together.

"Ahhh its okay Naruto, don't worry about it." Kakashi said. After saying this Naruto went back to looking out of his window at the countryside. It was clear that after a few minutes of looking out of the window Naruto had fallen asleep with his head leaning against the window.

"He fell asleep." Gaara told the older man

"That's good he is still a little guy so he needs his rest. Plus you two won't be getting much rest until you're settled in and have gotten used to the school." Kakashi said back, and looked at Naruto with his head up against the window, asleep.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think of the stroy. Any comments or criticisms are accepted and welcomed.

Shortie


	2. Chapter II

**Namikaze Industries**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Naruto or anyone associated with Naruto.

* * *

Soon after Naruto had fallen asleep Gaara did the same, his forehead up against the glass. Kakashi noticed this, _'Aww they look so cute asleep. And for once today Naruto doesn't look bored'_

After around an hour both boys began to stir and wake. Gaara began to wake first, followed shortly after by Naruto.

"I see you two are finally up. Did you have a nice nap?" Kakashi said

"Yeah." Said Gaara followed by a quieter one from Naruto

"That's good. We are only around 45 minutes away from the campus now." Kakashi smiled when he saw Naruto give a small smile at this information through the rearview mirror.

As they got closer to the school things began to get livelier. More and more houses could be seen placed closer together, and more people as well. Soon they were driving through an urban area. There were nice shops lining the streets, some were stores for clothing and others books. People walked on the sidewalks, going in and out of the many stores, while some sat in a couple of restaurants, having lunch and drinking cappuccinos outside.

"So how do you like the town boys?" Kakashi asked, both Gaara and Naruto looking out their windows at the nice little shops and restaurants. "Students are permitted to go into town whenever they want. Like during their free periods, after classes, and on weekends."

"It's nice." Was Gaara's answer.

Naruto didn't give one verbally, but the look in his eyes as he gazed out the window said his answer for him, he like the town.

It only took maybe 15 to 20 minutes after entering the town to get to the entrance to the school campus. The campus grounds were comprised of lush green grass with red brick walkways bordered by gray stones. There were trees scattered throughout the grass, providing shade for a few students that seemed to have decided to sit under them and read, or just relax. From what they had seen of the campus during the short drive through it to get to the admissions building it was beautiful.

The car drove up to a two story brick building. The building had many flowers and plants outside of it and a small bench surrounded by beautiful flowers.

"This is the admissions building boys," Kakashi said stepping out of his car and motioning for them to do the same, "we have to go inside to get you two signed in and take care of some other stuff." They walked through the doors and soon came upon a women sitting at a desk. She had dark brown hair that ended at her shoulders. The women hadn't noticed them until Kakashi cleared his throat making the women look up from the computer she had just been typing on.

"Hello Shizune, I have brought Gaara and Naruto with me to get their things."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Kakashi. I have their folders right here." Shizune said handing two folders to Kakashi. "I think that Ms. Tsunade would like to see them as well. I will tell her that you three are here."

"Thank you Shizune, yes please do that." Kakashi said before letting here leave and inform this Tsunade person that they had arrived.

"I guess we are going to have a little chit-chat with Tsunade. What do you think boys?" Kakashi said cheerily. Gaara and Naruto both just looked at him, not giving an answer or truly caring about what he had just said as Shizune came back from informing Tsunade.

"She will speak with you three now." She said before going back to her desk and continuing what she had been doing before they had come in.

Kakashi lead them to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door waiting for an answer. They could here some rustling of papers behind the door and someone walking to it before the door opened. In the doorway was a tall woman who looked young. She had long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail and brown eyes. She looked at Kakashi, then to Gaara, and finally Naruto. When here eyes hit him they stayed there. _'He looks so much like him, the hair the eyes. But no he can't be their son; he died with them that night.'_ Naruto glared back up to her as she stared at him.

"Hello Tsunade, these are Gaara," Kakashi said pointing to the red head "and Naruto." Pointing to the blonde one, "They are the two new students."

"Hello, I am Ms. Tsunade. I am in charge of admissions and the headmistress of the school." She said finally looking away from Naruto.

* * *

review lease anything is accepted


	3. Chapter III

**Namikaze Industries**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto.

Sorry Updates are sporadic don't always have the laptop which the storyis on

* * *

Their meeting Tsunade had gone smoothly. She hadn't't looked at Naruto after they entered the room which had suited him just fine. _'She doesn't't want to look at me after she was staring at me then so be it. It is nothing I'm not used to already'_ During the meeting thou both of the boys were made to take a placement test so that they could be more precisely placed in to their skill level classes. But other than that it was just Tsunade telling both boys that if they needed anything that they could come to her or Kakashi, seeing as Kakashi would be their guide and stuff. They left the building with Kakashi to go to their dorms.

"These are going to be your dorm room boys. I will let you two start putting your things away until we have to go back to get your schedules from Ms. Tsunade." Kakashi said leaving the boys to put what clothing they had into the two dressers that were in the room. 

The room was big enough to accommodate two single beds, two medium sized desks, two bookcases that stood up against the wall in between the beds, a nightstand for each bed, and it had a nice sized window on the wall across from the bed that looked over the campus. It held all of this and enough space for each boy to move around without getting to close and pissing each other off. Not that they would have minded if it had been smaller, they were used to sharing a smaller room back at the orphanage. Their room wasn't't half as nice as this one. The put their clothing away, this didn't't take long since they didn't't have that many clothes, so they sat on the beds and waited for Kakashi to get off his phone.

"How do you like this place Gaara?" Naruto asked looking up at the white ceiling.

"It is nice. How about you Naruto?" Gaara asked back, watching his smaller friend.

"It's okay." Naruto said before Kakashi walked in

"We have to go back to the office and get some of your other things as well as your daily schedules. Then either today or tomorrow I will be taking you two shopping for clothes." Kakashi told them as they made their way back to the admissions office.

When they had arrived there Shizune had place two backpacks on her desk, one was red and the other was black. On the red one it had Gaara's name on it in black and on the black one it had Naruto's name in red. Inside of each bag was a brand new laptop which they were allowed to keep. 

"These are yours boys; take very good care of them as you will need them." Kakashi said handing each boy his bag and smiling as the boys took them. "Once we have figured out which classes you will be in your text books will be delivered to your rooms." 

"Thank you." Each boy said, Naruto a bit lower than Gaara.

"No problem boys. We always make sure that each student has a computer or laptop of some type to work on other than the school ones. It makes the students lives easier." Kakashi said as Tsunade stepped out of her office.

"Hello, I have the results of the placement tests and I have to ask you two some questions on what classes and electives you would like to take so if you would please come into my office so that we can discuss this." She said not once looking at Naruto. She was still thinking over the telephone conversation that she had with one of her close friends and then emailing him the information. _'I hope he replies soon'_

All taking seats in the chairs they began to discuss everything.

"Well let's start with me telling you two that Kakashi will be your academic advise and your go to person for any of your needs." She said looking towards Kakashi

"Yep, I will be both for you two so never hesitate to ask me for anything." He said before his cell phone rang and he left. "I will be back in a little while."

"So let's start with you Gaara. You did above your grade level in most things so Kakashi and I would recommend you taking higher level classes. And for you Naruto you did exceptionally well on the placement test. If you choose you would be able to take classes that are two grades above you in some subjects and again we would encourage you take the most challenging classes that you can." She said handing them both a copy of the course guide and letting them look over it. She also gave them both a piece of paper that had the courses that they could take listed on it. "You must take English, math, science, history, and Latin, as those are the core courses for our students, as well as the classes that are mandatory for your grade level. And there is also no limit on how many classes you can take but we do suggest that you limit your choices to eight or less. So just tell me when you have figured out the classes you would like to take and whatever questions you might have."

"What sports can students try out for?" Naruto asked, not looking up from the course list he was checking what classes he would like to take off.

"We have a few sports teams that students can try out for so what sports specifically would you be interested in trying out for?" She asked

"Soccer." Gaara said, both of them enjoyed playing the sport, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yes when the season comes around you will be able to try out for it."

The boys soon finished checking off what classes they would like to take and handed the list of courses they would like to take to Tsunade. Gaara had chosen to take French I, Latin I, 7th Grade Math I, 7th Grade English I, 6th Grade History I, Drawing I, and 6th Grade Computers. Naruto chose to take Latin I, 6th Grade English I, 7th Grade Math I, 6th Grade History I, 7th Grade Science I, 5th Grade Computers, French I, and Art I. (The highest level of classes is level I and Gaara is in 6th Grade, Naruto is in 5th Grade)

"You boys have chosen nicely. I will be back in a few minutes with your schedules." Tsunade said, leaving the room.

"Where do you think Kakashi went, Naruto?" Gaara asked

"I don't know, I just hope he gets back soon. That lady, Tsunade, is weird. She is always looking at me or ignoring me." Naruto said looking at his friend

"Yeah I noticed that too. But don't worry it's probably just because of your blonde hair and blue eyes, their different and exotic. It makes you stand out," Gaara said, letting a small smile spread across his face, "and those scars make you look like a fox."

"I know, I should be used to it by now." Naruto said.

Don't think anything of it Naruto, everything will be fine." Gaara replied, and they spent the next five minutes talking about what they thought their classes would be like.

"Hopefully they will be more of a challenge than our old school." Naruto said thoughts of why Tsunade stared at him pushed to the back of his mind and forgotten. "Some of them were just so pathetically easy." 

A few minutes later both Kakashi and Tsunade came into the room. Tsunade was holding two folders in her hands. 

Holding one of the folders to each of them she said "Here are your course schedules, student hand books, and any other information you might need. You will always have your five core courses everyday as well as your French classes. Your other classes will be on the days specified by your schedules. I have tried to keep the two of you in the same classes but not all of them will be the same because of grade level differences. Do you two have any questions?"

Not looking up from the information that was in the folders both of the boys shook their heads.

"Okay then. Should you have any questions please feel free to ask Kakashi or me." She said before letting them leave.

"Okay boys how about we drop these folder off in your dorms so we can go get a bite to eat and go shopping." Kakashi said happily. Leading them bad to their dorm room.

* * *

Please review and any feedback is nice and accepted 


End file.
